It Was Just A Kiss
by babblesdotcom
Summary: Natalie's thoughts on her and John McBain's real first kiss


Day two-thousand four-hundred fifty... Fifty? Fifty what? How many days? Well it's been three days since I kissed John and that was 2,45... See I knew it! Oh I knew it! One kiss from the guy and my mind goes crazy over it. Stop it, Natalie Buchanan-Vega, you are not some Catholic school girl who never gets any action from a guy from goodness sake. Snap out of it! It was just a kiss! "Oh man!" I got up and walked out of the cabin. The cold air will snap me out of it. Yea that's good. Maybe I could go play some pool. Hmm pool. Sounds really good right about now. Maybe I could talk John into playing then we could have really hot sex on the pool table. "UGH!" I found myself at Jessica and Antonio's door knocking. Jess opened the door. "You have gotta help me!" "What's wrong, Nat?" "Are you ok?" "Oh yeah I'm great, just terrific."I mumbled quietly."Been thinking about Cris again?" "Oh if only it were that simple." "So let me guess it's that really hunky FBI agent from Jersey who's name I will not mention." "He's not here, is he?" "No he and Antonio had to go to another scene." "God how awful." "Where's Jamie?" "With Carlotta." "How's RJ treating you?" "Want me to sick John on him?" She laughed. "Not yet." "You sure cause he could take him, I think... oh no he could." "Yea he could." "Earth to Natty." "Huh?" "You sure your okay?" "You know what I'm gonna go." "There's someone I gotta see." "Natty, did you really kiss John?" "Who told you?" "Roxy, hello." "Yes." "As in you made the first move." "Yes I kissed him but he kissed me back." "Yet you haven't seen him in 3 days." "Point?" "You like him just own up to it and ask him out?" "What if he turns me down?" "Right, please." She scoffed at me. "What?" "What?" "The guys like mad about you." "Hello the looks from New Years were setting Ultra Violet on fire." "Whatever." "What about January when he thought he had to leave?" "You two couldn't keep your eyes off on another?" "So when did you kiss him?" "Valentine's Day." "Plus he's gotten you to play pool one of the things you love most in the world." "Please don't say anymore about a pool table?" "My mind is working over time on that alone." "Natty&Johnny sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, second comes marriage, then comes Natty with a baby carriage." "You are as bad as Starr and Uncle Todd." "We're all related and you love us." "Oh you thought when I said that I meant it?" "Very funny." "Don't you have somewhere to be?" "I suppose." "I'm meeting Roxy for lunch." "See ya."  
  
Somehow I arrived at the Café' don't ask me how I don't know. Anyway I was just in time for another kissing song. If I hear it one more time I will scream I mean it. I really do. I hate this. How does everyone know I kissed John McBain? I don't kiss and tell well except for Roxy, Mom, Jess, Marcie, Michael, & Jamie. Okay so I do kiss and tell but only a few people and they had a right to know. You know I think that Michael's starting to grow on Marcie. I mean he did kiss her on New Years. Okay the McBain brothers are weird. They both have things for girls who have just lost a significant other. Maybe they aren't as different as they like to think they are. I'm so taking that up with Eve next time I see her. I think she'd make a really nice mother-in-law. She's warmed up to me nice not like Carlotta who never liked me until the end. Mother-in-law? Oh no I have officially gone crazy. Is Roxy talking to me? I am so not listening but what else is new? "Natalie, I think you'd better look who's behind you." "Who?" "That really hunky John McBain." What is with calling him hunky? Is that even a word anymore? Man if he comes over I'm gonna have to deal with this. "Roxy, don't you dare!" "AH!" That is that last time I eat any kind of meal with her. I am dripping wet with a martini. I made my way to the bathroom. I patted it with cold water. Maybe I could just sneak out. I peeked out the door. He was talking to Michael and his back was turned toward me. Okay just go out the back. I was out the door before he ever turned around and I could hear the alarm. Man, I am not a coward. I am not! I'm going down to the LPD right now and waiting until he gets there. Yea but I do need some groceries for the cabin. Natalie McBain...Oh I'm nuts that's it. They'll put me away till forever. Forever! That's right! Maybe I can join a support group and I'll bring Marcie. Hi, I'm Natalie and I'm a McBainaholic. Yea good. Do they have support groups for that? I'll check into it. Maybe it's called AttractedWay TooMuchToMcBain Syndrome. I walked in and got stopped by Uncle Bo. "Natalie, what are you doing here?" "Here to make up those three days to McBain." "Please don't start sing that...Too late." "Johnny&Natty sitting in a tree..." I screamed. See I meant it. "That's it I'm going home!" I took a taxi back to the cabin. These people who I just happen to be related to are really driving me nuts. Maybe I could go hide at Llanfair. Yea that's an incident waiting to happen. Mom's letting Starr stay there. She'll sing I know it. I'll just leave Roxy a note. Great I've been doodling again. I can't believe how many times I wrote Natalie McBain. I'm burning this. No one ever has to know. No one. Great the dang doorbell. I shoved the notebook in a drawer and went to get the door. If it is one more person singing that damn song I'd MBK their ass and I mean it. I looked through the curtain. Oh great. What is she doing here? Maybe if I don't open the door she'll go away. Yea right it's Marcie. I opened the door. "Hello Natty." "Hi Marcie." "Would you like to come in?" "Yes." She came in. "Just make yourself at home." "Did you hear about the latest victim?" "Not yet." "Who was it?" "It was Jen." "Oh Marcie I'm sorry." "I know you didn't like her but she was a good person." Yea I don't know what world your living. "So what did you need?" "Rex... he's gonna need you." "Oh yea I'll go see him." "Marcie even if I didn't like Jen I never wished her dead." "I know." Yea right I actually kinda believe myself, haha. "Well I gotta go." "Yea see ya." Then she was gone. Wow Jen's dead. Alright I know I've been beyond terrible to the girl but after the crap she's pulled she needed someone to put her in her place. I'm not sorry. I'm not. She deserved it. I'm completely justified. So I will not feel bad. Hey I wonder if she's with Cristian. Wait no way. No way she... just no. Ok this is serious I severely need help. Help? Who do I go to? John? No bad. How do you explain to the very person that your falling for them? How do you tell them they engross most your thoughts? UGH! "I HATE MY LIFE!" I marched to the kitchen for my coat. I don't exactly think I should tell John I love him. Maybe I might kinda sorta love you but I can't be sure cause I'm still falling in love with you. Yea that'll go over real good. I'll just go kiss him again and this time I don't care who knows or sees. Heck I'll do it in the middle of Angel Square. Maybe he'll invite me to play pool. No not the pool thing again. Oh here we go. I'm going to get help this is the last straw. I'm checking myself in for A.W.T.M.T.M. Syndrome. That's it. There must be some kinda support group. Yea that's it. I'll put an ad in the paper. Helped Needed for A.W.T.M.T.M. syndrome. Call Natalie Buchanan... Natalie Vega. Man this sucks. I found myself in front of LPD. Here I go. Man I want my mommy. Oh suck it up Jersey Girl. You've got a really good looking man in there that you are dying to kiss again for the 4th time now. Wait do two kisses on the cheek count? Well they do for me. Ha I've got 3 on him. Well I'm going in. Alright feet you need to move now. Yes that's right. Ok good we're in. Now knocking would be good. Antonio came out before I could do anything with John on his heels. "Hey where's the fire?!" "We may have the music box killer." "Alright." "You should go home and lock the doors." "You shouldn't order me around ,Agent McBain, I don't not work for you and you... Alright this man was beyond an excellent kisser. I'm melting I knew it. I've become a wimp. Alright now I just wish the whistles would stop. If I put my face in his shirt maybe they will. "I've gotta go." "I'll see you later." "Dinner, don't say no." "I'm picking you up at 7, be ready." "Okay I will be." He grabbed his jacket and was out the door behind Antonio in a flash. "Wow." "Nat, are you ok?"Nora asked. "I think I'm gonna be just fine, Nora, just fine." I headed out the door. Once upon a time there was a girl who lost her first forever love but then she got a chance at another. They lived happily ever after. Hopefully we will to.   
  
The End 


End file.
